KNIFE
KNIFE is the criminal organization lead by Baekmorae in order to win the love of his former friend, Raptor. Named Members * Baekmorae: The leader of KNIFE. * Medusa: The second in command. * Orca * Songha * Lady * Sewol * Kana * Roxanne The main members of KNIFE are Baekmorae, Medusa and Orca. They have many members beneath them that are always changing, however, they may also just be associates to KNIFE. Backstory See Raptor and Baekmorae for additional info. After Raptor and her team of assassins destroy the Immortality Research Center, Baekmorae kills everybody left in the lab and spares Medusa shielding Orca from him. Baekmorae offers for them to join his cause of winning Raptor's love and as a result KNIFE is formed. While the organization was in hiding in the forest, Baekmorae would visit Raptor with her assassin's team, and he would invite her to spend time with Medusa and Orca. After the killing of Raptor's teammates and hospitalization, Baekmorae is last seen captured and jailed. Later on, after Baekmorae is no longer in jail due to unexplained circumstances, he rescued Lady and Sewol from a priory and they join KNIFE as well. Over time they recruited more members, most of them minor or unnamed, and also lost some members, examples being Roxanne, having committed suicide after making Amore cry, or two sisters who returned to farming. SPOON was created to capture the members of KNIFE, and to keep KNIFE out of the public eye. After KNIFE went missing for some time, as a result, FAKE KNIFE was created to keep SPOON in business. Baekmorae does acknowledge FAKE KNIFE's existence by commenting on them. Story Baekmorae took an interest in Naga after seeing him in action, wanting to recruit Naga to KNIFE, he proceeded to shame SPOON on their actions in the past. Relationships The relationship between the members is bad. With Baekmorae being the only person to trust everyone he works with, it is shown that all of them have issues with each other. Baekmorae Trust all his employees but wished they would leave each other alone to find their own soulmates. Medusa She is very open about her dislike of Baekmorae and his love. She consistently comments that he is a loser or that Raptor does not care as much as he thinks she does. She does not return Orca's feelings and it is implied she did not care too much for him, around the ending, she sacrifices him so she would not get caught. Orca He is shown to only really trust Baekmorae and Medusa, he also has a crush on Medusa and is jealous of Songha due to Medusa commenting Songha. Songha Outside of Baekmorae, he seems relatively neutral about his coworkers. Sewol She is closest to Lady, as they were imprisoned together, and disliked Songha, because she thought he would bring trouble. Lady She is closest to Sewol but greatly admires Baekmorae and his love, possibly because he rescued her from the priory. Trivia * KNIFE members, namely: Sewol, Baekmorae, and Medusa, look younger than their actual age. This is most likely due to Sewol's ability. Baekmorae expressed he wanted to age with Raptor so it is likely he and Medusa gave Sewol some of their age. * Until the death of Nero, KNIFE was not of much concern to the executives, partially because they refused to believe Baekmorae killed Youngjeong. * By the end of the series, all of KNIFE's main members are all killed with the exemption of Kana, due to her distance in relation to the other members. Gallery Knife.png Category:Organization Category:Incomplete Category:More Images Needed